yobi after life
by sushigirl67
Summary: when yobi is reincarnated from a five tailed fox into a human, she has to face bulling and try to find out who she was and what she did to be changed.


Yobi

Like the Buddhists believed; reincarnation was a cycle of rebirth; if you were bad in your first life, you would be reincarnated into an animal, or at least a different person with no knowledge of whom you were before, following by the people you met. Yobi was a five tailed fox. She had lost her soul saving some human she deeply cared for and was reincarnated into a human school girl. This is where it continues . . .

"yobi!" yobi was in an orphanage home for girls. Next to that building was an orphanage for boys. Now during recess the two orphanages would join together and go to classes for the next three hours; four classes; before they go back to their dorms. Each dorm has three girls in it. Yobi had just woke up. At least when the mean tilda woke her up. I-I mean tipton. Right. We call her tilda. It kinda matches the old witch, hag kinda thing. Anyways. Yobi with her usual pigtails that practically stood straight up didn't need styling today. Today was gym and you had to get dressed in the girl's locker room. This orphanage was almost like a school. Losers and populars. Yobi grabbed a pair of shorts and t-shirt and ran downstairs, for she was late. She came in just in time when the gym teacher said to go get dressed. Of course she was a girl teacher. Yobi dressed before anyone went out and was ready for gym. She used to love exercising but gym, no. "alright! Listen up. Today is physical fitness test, pull ups and shuttle run. The teacher announced. "Aye." Yobi sighed. " why, yobi! How about you start!? The teacher smiled all giddy. She walked to the pull up bar and jumped up. She hung there and started kicking everywhere. "ahh! I can't do it!" she lets go and falls. "don't worry. Um, you'll get better" the teacher waves for the next person to come. I go and sit on the benches. It was so nice and quiet until. Bam! Alex and her little sidekicks come along. Sandy and Rachel. They snickered. "Look, girls! It's the non pull up woman!" they all laughed but Rachel laughed too loud and Alex hit her in the nose. it wasn't even a good insult. I actually felt bad for Rachel. We used to be friends in 3rd grade until she met Alex and wanted to be more popular. Now Alex turned these innocent girls into monsters. "What do you want, Alex?" "Nothing. To make you miserable." She smiled and walked away. After being picked on by other bullies during recess, it was time for the boys to join us. I hated them. They were ugly, disgusting, rude, and ignorant. I see boys technically as enemies. Ive never been involved with one, ever. But. Today. There was two new boys named justin and camron. They were kinda cute but I wouldn't get too close to them. You can never trust boys. Then after school, the girls went to take showers. I stayed behind. I had already took one earlier today. I layed on my bed and turned on the tv. It was telling how it would snowing tonight. So what. The I heard a knock at the door. I got up and walked toward the door. Who could be knocking at the door? I opened it and it was a boy, the new one. " what are you still doing here?!" I clenched the door knob. He looked down at the floor. " I got lost" he admitted. I thought I was going to pee myself. It was so funny. I started laughing so hard. He looked up and stared at me as if I were a weirdo. " whats so funny pee wee!?" he glared at me. "im-im so sorry! XD its just- you got lost!" I laughed even harder. "look, can you just show me how to get back?" I stopped laughing. " its too late. I cant be seen out of my dorm unless im taking a shower. Im sorry." He sighed. " but we have an extra bed in here. Two bunk beds. You can sleep on the bottom of Danielle's." I smiled and let him in. the girls came in with wet hair in P-Js and was laughing. They stopped when they saw camron sitting on the edge on the bed. He was staring at the floor. Im pretty sure he knew they were staring at him like, whut." Danialle, Bethany, and eva all ran over to me. " hey yobi! Is that your boyfriend!?" they all giggled. " no! I don't even know him, he is new!" I blushed and ran to my bed. " its time for us to sleep. He's staying here tonight. He lost his way and I cant take him back tonight." "ok!" they all laid down and I shut off the lights. "hey….camron?" I clicked my nails in the dark. "yeah?" he whispered. "good night." "g'night"


End file.
